1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a cleaning member that linearly reciprocate to clean a detection surface of a toner density detection unit.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer includes, for example, an intermediate transfer belt onto which toner images of respective colors formed on a plurality of photoreceptor drums are primarily transferred in sequence. In addition, the image forming apparatus includes a toner density detection unit that detects density of toner (toner density) on the intermediate transfer belt, in order to ensure the quality of an image to be formed. The toner density detection unit has a detection surface on a face opposite to the intermediate transfer belt. If the detection surface is contaminated with toner or the like, the toner density may not be detected correctly. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus is provided with a cleaning member that cleans the detection surface. The cleaning member linearly reciprocates to wipe the detection surface, removing dirt thereon.
However, in the above-described prior art, the reciprocal movement of the cleaning member is realized through sharing power source and technical efforts of controlling. As a result, a driving mechanism and control of the cleaning member become complex.